Well-Played
by Jme Potter
Summary: He wakes up one day, not recognizing any 'wife' of his nor any eight-year-old president he knew. All he remembers was his game mechanics, and the characters of Fix-it Felix Jr.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_THUD!_"

Fix-it Felix Jr., the lead character of the game Fix-it Felix Jr., woke up with his 8-bit body, in contact with the floor of their bedroom.

He sat up, and rubs the pain off his head. Since it's a day-off for the whole arcade, they didn't bother activating a wake-up alarm, and in Niceland, you wouldn't really know what time is it. The settings in his game were set to be interminably nighttime. After the pain faded, Felix allows a very long but muted yawn escape him. He stretched his hands upward and managed to slightly open his eyes afterwards. Their room is dark, but he can clearly form out a soundly sleeping Tamora Jean Calhoun, with its body splattered all over the whole bed, which is obviously the cause why the fixer woke up on the carpet.

Still awfully drowsy, the fixer let out another yawn and settled himself atop of Tamora, whom didn't give any feedback or even the littlest motility.

After a couple of hours, Felix found himself curled up in bed with no Tammy around. "But today's no-work day." He said to himself tiredly. His feet dragged him forcefully into the bathroom first then downstairs. In their dining table, a piece of parchment stood in the center.

_Felix,_

_Good morning honey! I'm sorry I had to leave so soon. A cybug got loose and one of my men had to escort me from here. I'll make it up to you later. Burger Time, 7 o' clock sharp. Got it, soldier?_

_Tamora_

Felix smiled at the note and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

Knowing he still have 3 hours before the clock hits seven, he decided to visit his brother, Ralph. Unfortunately, Felix was reminded that Ralph is scheduled to be in a Bad-Anon meeting today.

Having no other plans besides his and Calhoun's date, he then settled to just wander around the station.

The station is huge. There are more than 20 games plugged in. And it had increased in number just as the time flies. At first, Felix thought about game-jumping, alone. But then, as his eyes diverge from one game to another, he stopped his gaze at Tapper's, which is the third portal starting from the game parallel to his. Then he trotted playfully towards it.

Tapper's is unsurprisingly crowded, since the arcade is close for the day. All Felix could do is jump up directly on the table and order himself an apple juice (he has a great aversion to root bears and other alcoholic stuffs). He settled in an empty stool in front of the table he was standing on. Though it's crowded, Tapper's is usually quiet. Just a bunch of murmur noises in the air, not that interesting to eavesdrop to. Being with none other than himself, Felix's mind began to drift away from reality.

* * *

"_Hey shortstack."_

"_Tammy? Tamora! You're here!" Felix jump up to her in an enthusiastic manner as his face lightened up with what he so-called, honeyglows._

"_Yes, I am here." She replied in a monotonous tone, avoiding her arms to wrap around him._

_Alluding a serious yet strange tone in her what-seems-like-an-emotionless voice, he looks up to her._

_Oh my land._

_Greatly terrified, Felix yelped, and fell down on his back._

_He saw his wife, standing in front of him. But, something very terrifying can be easily distinguished._

_She has no face._

* * *

"Felix! Felix! Wake up please!"

The 8-bit handyman suddenly opened his eyes in great shock. "Tamora!" was all that came out from him before he blacked out again.

"Felix? Felix!" Called Calhoun, worriedly. "Wreck-it! Vanellope! He's alive!"

Ralph and Vanellope hurriedly entered in Tamora's call.

"Hammertime!" Exclaimed Vanellope, her smile widens. Though in that very moment, her sweet smile vanished, after she saw Felix, lying on bed, eyes still closed. "Hammertime?"

"Sarge, what is this? I thought you said he was alive!" Ralph stated by the time he saw a very displeasing look on the kid's face.

"He is. See?" Replied Calhoun as she pointed out the handyman's chest, moving up and down in a slow rhythm.

The wrecker and the racer stared in great surprise, but still not satisfied since Felix remained unconscious.

They were at Dr. Mario's game. Felix is on his back on a hospital bed. Luckily, the arcade owner, Litwak, will be looking for new games to be added in his game collection. And apparently, that would take weeks before he comes back in his fun center.

Two long weeks had passed since one of Calhoun's soldier, Kohut, saw Felix lying unconscious at Tapper's. Different sort of characters crowded him. Though the bar is filled with characters, Kohut still managed to see the cause of the hubbub, despite the handyman's size. He was there, lying unconscious in the middle of the crowd.

"Excuse me, comin' through." He said as he goes into the middle to grab his sergeant's husband.

"And what do you think you're doing, space guy?" Asked one of the characters crowding the handyman.

"For your information sir, I am the most-trusted soldier of this man's wife. So if you don't want to meet his very intimidating spouse and get ripped off to pieces, you might wanna take a step back." Kohut replied in a rather rude but calm voice.

That is when Calhoun instantly brought his husband in Dr. Mario's game. And have him examined. At first, they were all dead worried. Calhoun has lacked sleep since then. Every night, she'll forcefully keep her eyes open, waiting for any sign that he's alive. Even the rhythmic movement of his chest would surely lighten the weary in her self. Until days passed, and there's still not a single sign of life.

"You have to accept the fact, sarge. He... he's gone. _Felix is gone_." But Calhoun held her hopes high.

"_NO!_" She snapped.

After that very sorrowful two weeks of her gaming life, Felix then, was _alive_. He's now breathing, chest rising up then going down. A bit of whimper could come out from him from time to time, and his tiny gloved-hands have been showing the littlest movement lately. And that was a big relief for everyone, especially Calhoun. Even though, he's still in an unconscious state, they were all rejoiced to hear such good news. That was also the time when Dr. Mario have set his old heartbeat censor on and going just for the ol' handyman's safety. Everyone thankfully sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't know what's going on?"

"I've been looking for an appropriate and reasonable cause for the fixer's situation, but for now, I'm sorry." The Surge Protector stated, sadly.

With her hands of her face, Calhoun groaned, followed by a obvious anger rising up. But she can't blame the Surge Protector. She can't blame _anyone_.

"Wake up, soldier. It's 7o'clock. You didn't forget about out date, r-right?"

That was 2 weeks ago. Just then, tears _came_ out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Tammy? Tamora, you there honey?"_

_He was in a dark room. No doors, no windows, no floors. He's standing. But his feet can feel no floor. Strange._

_"Tammy, i'm scared! Where are you? I need you!" He shouted in his earnest._

Calhoun snapped her eyes open and quickly raised her head up, seeing her husband still blacked out. It was only the two of them in the room. Their room seems darker and her head is swimming. Her eyes see twos and her arms feel numb.

Did she just heard Felix called her?

Nah, maybe it's just her.

It's been a month since Felix was proven alive. Unfortunately, he still hasn't awaken yet. But according to Dr. Mario, everything is normal. They just have to be patient once more.

"Patient?! You want me to be patient?! I've done my waiting doc! I'm tired of these!" Calhoun shouted with tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. That's everything we can do."

..

A week had passed. While Calhoun, Ralph and Vanellope waited for the handyman in distraught, they didn't have a single idea, that any minute now, Felix's eyes would flutter open.

It did.

"Sarge! Sarge, look!" Ralph exclaimed. As Calhoun raised her head, she saw his husband already sitting up. "Felix!" A little squeal was heard from the kid.

"Whe-where am I?" Was his first words.

"You're back, Felix! You're back!" Ignoring Felix's question, the three characters hugged the little handyman as though he wouldn't be able to breathe.

"E-excuse me." Felix stated, clearing his throat. The three pulled away and looked at him with a very noticeable enthusiasm and joy. Felix fixed his gazed towards the wrecker.

"Ralph? What are you doing here? Where are we? Who are those two?" He asked, his voice full of curiosity and weariness.

The beam on their faces slowly vanished and their gazes turned into a great shock and sorrow as the handyman slipped those words from his mouth.

This isn't happening.

"Felix? I'm Tamora! Don't you remember?" Tears again, filled her eyes. "And i'm Vanellope! Ralph what's happening?"

"I beg your pardon, miss. I don't remember anything."

"Felix.."

In that very moment, Dr. Mario, together with Kohut and the Surge Protector entered the room in a hurry. "Sarge! You've gotta hear thi-"

Everyone stared in confusion and amazement.

"Doc, he doesn't remember anything! How is that possible?" Calhoun asked in a panic manner as she grasped the doctor's shoulders tightly in her hands.

Surge Protector approached the sergeant and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's what i'm here to tell you, sarge."

"What is it? What happened?!"

"Felix has been rebooted."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"He won't remember anything, but we're very certain that all he knows are his game mechanics, and his game's characters."

"How's that even possible?" Ralph asked, who, for the first time, said a word.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier. You see, when Felix wasn't breathing, that was when the rebooting takes place. A character being rebooted is like a machine plugged in but is turned off. He or she would shut down for a couple of weeks. We were lucky it only took him 2 weeks, some says there are those who took longer than that."

"How come he just died like that while he's at Tapper's?"

"Rebooting doesn't choose a place or time. The only time that that wouldn't happen would be arcade hours since the characters have been played. And no one will know if they're gonna be rebooted. It will just happen quickly without anyone noticing. Typically, the game's protagonists or main characters are the ones being rebooted. And after that, they wouldn't remember a thing, just their game mechanics, and the characters of their game. But don't worry, _some_ says the character will be able to remember a few things in a matter of time. Just a few though."

"I don't understand, why was he rebooted?" The 8-year-old president asked.

"Usually, the older the game character is, the higher the chance it would be rebooted. But these things happens rarely. And Felix are one of those."

"What happens when they're rebooted? Any changes?" Ralph asked.

"And why did it took you a month to figure it out?" Added Calhoun.

"No, no Ralph. There will be no changes. But being rebooted will be like being plugged in for the first time. Back to level one. It's very difficult to determine, Sarge. You'll be able to notice it once the character starts breathing. But in my case, I guess I've been too blanked. I'm truly sorry."

Felix, who's been listening all along, found the right time to show his point. "We-we-we-we-wait, so you're telling me, or them precisely, that i've been here for long?"

"Yeah, 32 years, to be exact." Ralph commented, a pinch of hope in his eyes.

"Really? Wow, that's really long... and old." Replied Felix, face full of bewilderment.

Calhoun faced Felix with a mark of easily distinguished sadness and distraught in her eyes as she kneeled down to his height. "I know you'll remember me, Felix. Please try."

The fixer nodded in reply, looking back at her with pity as everyone cleared the room.

Finally, Litwack's back from his game-hunting and boy, he really did good job. He ordered games not less than 30 and it made his arcade busier. With the handyman back on his feet, his game was surely missed.

With Felix having so much fun being played by the gamers, Calhoun, Ralph and Vanellope, on the other hand, are having such terrible days. Felix can't seem to remember things and until now, he hasn't recalled a single thing! Most importantly, his and Calhoun's marriage. And by that, it made Calhoun downright miserable.

The sergeant's nights have been a lot harder. With being unable to sleep with Felix, unless he remembered her, her nights have been the worst. Apparently, as always, her nights are always miserable. But she's used to it. And ever since she got married to the 8-bit handyman, she has also got used to his 8-bit body being in contact with her each and every night, wrapped around her arms. And without his cuddly, little husband, she barely survives the night.

Calhoun and the others haven't really mentioned to the good guy, that he is, as a matter of fact, married. From which he didn't know that he's married to a no-nonsense sergeant as well. Eventually, Felix may not remember their marriage, but like what happened, he fell for her as easy as his hammer fixes windows, and it really did.

One day, after some long day of gaming, Felix ran down the building and met up with Ralph by the mud puddle he was supposed to land to. "Ralph, can you tell me more about that Sergeant from Hero's Duty?" Was how he greeted the wrecker.

"Oh, sergeant Calhoun? Well, she's a very strong and sensible lady, Felix." Ralph answered as he stood up and remove the mud that covered his face and overalls.

"Really?" He replied, a lovestruck grin spread on his face. "Is she single?" He asked, innocently.

Suddenly, Ralph decided to play his game. "How about you figure that out yourself, buddy." He said, patting his back, lightly.

"Not fair, Ralph." He stated as he crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Ooh! Somebody's inlove!" Ralph teased. "What? No, she's just giving me the honeyglows, somethin' awful!" Felix, whose face is, unquestionably, lightening up with the red pigment he so-called _honeyglows_, showed a lovestruck grin as he shifted his left foot from side-to-side, not wanting the wrecker to see his now-red-as-a-tomato face.

The wrecker chuckled, seeing the fixer's honeyglows filling him up, "Classic Felix."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I said you should ask her out."

"Ask her out? That's ridiculous, what if she'll reject me?" Felix said as he started to march with a displeasing look on his face. The wrecker followed him. "Did you see her high definition? It's amazing!" He spun around in a dreamy manner. "And then, did you really expected an 8-bit handyman like me would be able to ask her out? Nah." He continued.

"Yep! I'm certain." The handyman stopped walking as Ralph's words reached his ears. He turned to him. "You think so?"

Ralph sighed, "I know so brother."

Felix gulped as he took his cap from his head and wring it delicately. A sudden realization hit him, "Ralph, am... Am I.. In a relationship.. with her?"

"I don't know, bud. I don't know." Was all that Ralph said before walking away, smirking, and leaving the fixer in his thoughts.

Felix frowned sheepishly as he pulled off his glove and stared at something shimmering around his finger. Little did he know, that the golden metal he found he's wearing since he woke up.. Is a _wedding ring_.

* * *

**And there goes Chapter 2! Sorry to keep you waiting guys. I've been very busy that I hardly had time for anything. Anyway, I just improvised everything I wrote here, the reboot, specifically. If you want to know more about my 'rebooting of Felix' thingy, just pm me! It's really hard to think about its perks, so please bare with me. Thanks for reading! Please review. Sorry for the short chapter, by the way.**


End file.
